


Sonic Forces:The Alternate Ending (Vore Warning)

by Merry_Fruit_Jam_903



Series: Sonic the Predator [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Digestion, Fatal Vore, Fighting, Gen, Sonic Forces, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_Fruit_Jam_903/pseuds/Merry_Fruit_Jam_903
Summary: Infinite's reign of terror meets an unexpected end during a showdown with Sonic on Red Gate Bridge.This fic isn't actually that violent or graphic, but I put a mature warning as a precaution.





	Sonic Forces:The Alternate Ending (Vore Warning)

Infinite needed to be stopped.

That was one thought that kept ringing through Sonic’s mind while he ran around town, searching for the black jackal.

He also kept thinking about places to stop and eat at, having made the mistake to go on his search for Infinite on an empty stomach.

While running, he could hear it growling loudly.

“Guh,” he said to himself. “Shoulda stocked up on some trail mix or something.”

Once reaching Red Gate Bridge, he stopped at a halt. He noticed Infinite in the far distance, conjuring up red cubes that held glitches and false realities within them. He was obviously looking for a victim.

Sonic stepped closer towards the jackal, but noticed he couldn’t exactly keep quiet when Infinite noticed Sonic’s arrival upon hearing the loud rumble of his stomach behind him.

Infinite turned around.

“Ah, well if it isn’t our little blue hero,” he said in a mocking fashion. “You sound a little hungry now, don’t you?”

Sonic’s face went red with embarrassment.

“Shut up,” he said back at Infinite. “Missing _one_ meal isn’t gonna stop me from kicking your ass!”

“What an attitude,” Infinite scoffed. “Maybe the afterlife will teach you some manners, you rat.”

Sonic clenched his fists and growled. “I’m a HEDGEHOG!”

The blue hedgehog ran at Infinite with his fist raised. Before he could jump up and knock the lights out of him though, Infinite teleported behind Sonic, and, charged up with Phantom Ruby energy, kicked the hedgehog hard in the back.

When Sonic opened up his eyes again, he saw destroyed world full of machinery and traps. He jumped up and moved frantically to dodge spikes that, though weren’t there, were real through the reality Infinite stuck him in after the attack.

Soon his vision focused back into the environment that had really been. He looked up behind him at Infinite, glaring.

“Did you enjoy your vacation?” The jackal said, amused.

He charged up red energy in his hand, with intention to hit Sonic again.

The newly charged energy was launched at the hedgehog, full force, but Sonic dodged it swiftly.

The blue hedgehog charged up a spindash and sprung forward to Infinite, and landed a hard hit.

Infinite collided with the ground, obviously hurt from the blow, but got up to face Sonic once more.

He shook his head, as if to shake off the damage, and rushed towards his foe again.

Infinite wasn’t much for more physical fights, but whatever dealt with this pest would service.

He grabbed Sonic’s wrist and kicked him in the chest. The blue hedgehog yelled in pain, but refused to let one kick take him down.

He threw his best punches out at Infinite. The jackal’s face (or, mask), stomach, and chin were all pummeled to his best, raw strength. While fighting, Sonic thought to himself, ‘Man, no wonder he relies on his powers. This guy’s a total wimp.’

Sonic was seized by the wrists, as if Infinite heard his thoughts, and then kneed in the stomach.

Sonic doubled over in pain, yelling. He fell to his knees, wincing. If his stomach wasn’t empty it probably wouldn’t have hurt so bad.

The black jackal stepped back, and silently relished incapacitating his foe for a few seconds, before giving another charge of Ruby energy to his hand, this time bigger, and with more electric spark.

Sonic, still on the ground, looked around and panicked for some way to stop or distract Infinite without approaching him.

He noticed a rock on the ground, and it almost felt like a lightbulb had gone off in his head for a moment. He took it up, and, in his head, aimed for Infinite’s face.

He got up just enough to aim and toss the rock. He missed his target, but much to delight, hit the Phantom Ruby and knocked it off from Infinite’s chest.

When the Ruby landed on the ground, it rolled a little bit. Just enough to fall in a ditch, and then, subsequently roll off the bridge and fall into the ocean.

Once the Ruby had fallen, Infinite’s energy charge fizzed and faded away, and Sonic could see his sclera turn back to a normal white, as opposed to the burning red it’d been before.

Infinite stood before Sonic, astonished.

“What the—you—you,” He stammered.

Infinite then collapsed to his knees and yelled despairingly, “MY POWERS!”

Sonic, holding his stomach, got up and laughed. He couldn’t believe he got such a lucky shot.

As his stomach rumbled loudly again though, suddenly an idea came to him.

With Infinite powerless, perhaps there could be another way to end his terror on the Resistance for good.

Sonic did have his habit of using unorthodox ways to get rid of his enemies.

There was one way he could defeat Infinite for good, and also satisfy his hunger. He licked his lips.

Sonic approached Infinite, vengeful and hungry.

Infinite looked up at him and scooted away, shielding himself with his arm.

“BACK OFF, YOU RAT!”

Sonic didn’t stop though, and proceeded to grab Infinite by the hair.

He lifted up the jackal by his locks, and grabbed the mask. Infinite’s face could be fully seen now, and his eyes were wide with rage and terror.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Infinite yelled.

Sonic put a finger to his chin and mused. “Hmm, I’ve never had jackal before. Guess now’s my chance to see what all the rage is about.”

The “all the rage” bit was a teasing joke on the hedgehog’s part. Jackals weren’t very hunted. If the mobian world worked in a more predatory way, Infinite and his kind would likely be near the top of the food chain. But Sonic was intending to instill more fear in Infinite.

And it worked.

The black jackal was no longer angry, and completely terrified now. “WHAT?!”

Sonic flashed a fanged smile. “Just don’t squirm too much, okay dude? This’ll be much slower if you do that.”

He dropped the mask and used his newly freed hand to grab Infinite’s shoulder.

The blue hedgehog opened up his maw and shoved Infinite’s head in. Inside his mouth he could hear the jackal yelling incoherently, more the obviously understood parts being obscenities.

While Sonic lathered up Infinite’s head with spit, he could feel Infinite’s arms grab onto his face and claw. Because the jackal wore gloves Sonic was largely unaffected at Infinite’s useless attempts to stop him. It felt like being grazed by a nail. It barely hurt. The arms were next to go, anyway.

Infinite kept clawing at the hedgehog to no avail, and having his face pressed against the flesh of Sonic's mouth made it hard to ask what the actual hell was going on. This whole situation he was being put in was not only strange and unexpected, but utterly disgusting. If he'd managed to get out anytime soon, the smell of Sonic's rank breath would probably stick with him for days.

Sonic finally swallowed the jackal’s head with a few gulps, and next up in his mouth came the shoulders and chest.

Infinite seemed to notice his arms would be a useless weapon soon, so he kicked his legs violently, hoping to hit Sonic and some point.

Sonic quickly swallowed and moved his hands to hold Infinite’s ankles. With a few more gulps, the jackal’s arms came down into the throat with him, and with Sonic restraining his legs, Infinite realized he couldn’t escape and let out a sigh of defeat. He still struggled as much as he could, but at this point Sonic wouldn’t be likely to spit him out.

Sonic could feel the top half of Infinite’s body fall into his stomach, and finally had some satisfaction after wandering around the city for hours on an empty stomach.

The whole journey had been gross and unpleasant, but now Infinite had encountered the most disgusting part yet: actually landing inside the hedgehog's gut. The hot acids reeked of Sonic's horrible fast food diet, and Infinite swore he could already feel a burning sensation when he hit them.

But, Sonic wasn’t done yet. He still had to swallow Infinite’s tail and legs. The tail was the hardest part, and didn’t go down very easily. The legs, however, were a piece of cake. It was kind of a mixed bag.

Finally, the only thing up to Sonic’s mouth were the ankles and feet. Not wanting all of the dirt Infinite’d stepped in on his tongue, Sonic removed the jackal’s shoes from his feet and tossed them on the ground.

Sonic quickly swallowed Infinite’s ankles and feet in a few gulps, to finally have the whole jackal landed in his stomach.

Sonic stumbled over from the sudden weight settling in, and sat down, lying up against a big rock at the base of the poles of the bridge.

He rubbed his now distended stomach in satisfaction, relishing his easy victory against Infinite.

Infinite had struggled the whole way through, but it wasn’t anything that particularly stopped Sonic.

Inside, Infinite felt that he couldn’t have been in a less dignifying situation; stripped of his powers and helplessly eaten by someone he deemed so foolish and weak. He was going to die here in this stupid hedgehog’s stomach, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

However, he wouldn’t let it be known that he went out without any struggle.

If he was to die in Sonic’s stomach, he was going to put up a fight.

He began to thrash about and punch the walls of Sonic’s stomach. It was easier to do so now that he had room.

Outside, however, Infinite wasn’t aware that Sonic loved a prey who struggled.

He laughed as the jackal inside him fussed and protested, rubbing his stomach in delight.

It’s _always_ fun when they put up a fight.

“You’re a feisty little puppy, aren’t you Infinite?” Sonic chuckled, amused at Infinite’s struggles.

The blue hedgehog let out a loud belch, which only set the jackal's temper off more.

Even more angry, Infinite thrashed harder in Sonic's insides. He felt the air closing in and the acids burning, and this was his last chance to bring some pain to the hedgehog. It was sick that he was enjoying this so much.

Sonic laughed harder, holding his bulging belly. Infinite’s punches and kicks against the walls of his stomach didn’t really hurt much, and felt more ticklish than anything. The feeling of struggling prey really only gave him pleasure.

He teased Infinite, poking, slapping, and just playing around with his gut. Sonic was having a ball with all of this, and it was so sad it would end soon.

“You know you’re not getting out, right?” Sonic asked, laughing and rubbing his stomach.

Infinite started to feel faint from the lack of air and eventually, after some more weak fighting, passed out inside Sonic’s gut. The struggle ended.

Feeling the movement stop, Sonic was bummed to see all the fun with his prey was over.

“Aww, you stopped already? Didn’t think it’d happen that quickly.”

Though bored his prey was no longer putting up a fight, Sonic was still content. He rubbed his stomach, enjoying the new, very full feeling after hours of no food.

After a minute or so, suddenly, he felt a cramp in his gut.

Sonic beat his chest a bit and let out a loud, wet, long belch.

He sighed with satisfaction and lied back, rubbing and patting his stomach.

It was weird, but hearing the loud growling and churning of his stomach as Infinite digested was making him feel drowsy. It was kind of lulling him to sleep.

Sonic dozed off, and Infinite was left to digest in his belly.

\--

When the hedgehog woke up, it was night time and his former bloated belly was…still massive, but had shrunken significantly, and judging by the still loud growling, Infinite wasn’t quite done digesting yet.

Sonic let out a few more burps, eventually burping up Infinite’s half-digested gloves, covered in stomach acids. He stood up and stretched, still fairly weighted down by his gut.

Sonic looked around for bystanders, and, surprisingly found none. It was miraculous he’d managed to digest without being spotted by a single person. Usually at least one person (besides the prey) was around, but it was also usually either Tails or Knuckles. There was also that one time with Shadow.

Sonic wasn’t really alien to the concept of disposing of villains like this, and had done it multiple times before. Tails and Knuckles were pretty grossed out by it, but never complained about Sonic doing if it would get rid of enemies.

Sonic’s repeated habit of dining on villains also happened to be why Eggman started simply having robots as henchmen, because what’s the point of having someone around to help you with your work if your arch-nemesis is just gonna eat them for breakfast? Metal and iron are much harder to digest.

Either way, Sonic tossed Infinite’s accessories into the ocean and walked away from the scene. Maybe there’s a bathroom along the way to Resistance Base.

Over the next couple of weeks, defeating Eggman was a cinch. The members of the Resistance, save for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, were baffled and relieved by the sudden disappearance of Infinite. Many rookies questioned Sonic, who’d happened to “mysteriously” gain a noticeable amount of weight, what happened to Infinite, and he told every single one the same thing: “I beat him up and he ran back to Eggman crying like a baby.”

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow almost immediately knew what the real answer was, and found it too gross to tell anyone.

Despite being dead and digested though, Infinite wasn’t _completely_ gone. Of course, his clothes and mask were still in the ocean, but Sonic would also find some of the jackal’s leftover hairs stuck in his teeth, and there was also the extra weight Sonic had put on, but that wouldn’t last very long with some exercise.

Infinite also was definitely not the last villain that would fall prey to Sonic. That hedgehog has a pretty big appetite for justice.


End file.
